Clark Vs the Bull
by Dean'sNerdyAngel
Summary: Clark tries to play with the family bull. Baby!clark. Sequel to "Shoelaces and Butterflies". 10 part of the baby!Clark drabbles.
1. Chapter 1

**Sequel to "Shoelaces and Butterflies". 10th part of the baby!clark drabbles.**

3 year old Clark Kent paced his room restlessly. His father had showed him a clearer picture of Spike, the bull. Jonathan had told him _very _sternly to stay away from the bull pen unless Mommy or Daddy were around.

And, to Clark's ears, anyway, that meant he was missing out on something….again. Usually his parents forbid him to do things that looked like fun. They let him ride a pony, even a HORSE, which is a little bigger than Spike.

So Clark's mind began to formulate a plan. Jonathan would be in the barn around the time when he would sneak out from his mother's watchful eyes (his speed giving him that advantage of undetection) and he would run past the barn door and make the sharp turn to the side of the barn where the pen was. He smiled at his cleverness.

Now, what exactly did he plan to do when he got there?

_Daddy say no one, not even HIM, could ride the bull because it dangers. Ooh, I show Daddy I can ride! _he grinned widely. It was perfect. That way, if Jonathan saw how strong and brave he was, he'd let him do more work around the farm.

Clark zipped to the bottom of the stairs, where Martha was baking a pie. Perfect. That meant she'd be distracted.

He ran to the back door and was outside in a millisecond. Then he slipped past the barn door, catching a glimpse of his father and then stopped about 10 feet in front of the bull. Its massive shape looked menacing, and if Clark was any other kid, he would've been scared.

Instead, it was another obstacle. Clark walked to the gate, and gazed inside. The bull stood lazily in the center, stomping his feet and swishing its short tail against the flies. Clark was fascinated by the curved, pointed horns on its head, and by the golden ring through its nostrils.

It didn't look so scary.

He hesitantly reached up and grabbed the metal chain, snapping it in half with just a small tug. He froze as the bull's ears twitched and he snorted. When nothing happened, he slipped in and closed the gate behind him, wrapping the broken chain around the post.

He turned again. The bull was facing him now, staring at him intently, but not his face. Clark cocked his head and looked down at his red plaid shirt. He was reminded of the book "Ferdinand" where the bulls were supposed to charge a red blanket.

_Maybe he like Ferdinand! _he thought excitedly. He grinned and took two steps forward. The bull suddenly made a roaring sound and began running straight toward him.

_Maybe not, but this fun game too, _he thought as he waited until the last possible second before zooming away to the other side of the pen. The bull stopped in its tracks, baffled, and whipped around. Clark waved at him, taunting him.

They continued the _I'm faster than you _game for over 10 minutes. Clark was giggling madly and he hadn't bothered to notice his father coming around the corner to see why Clark was outside…

"CLARK!"

Clark whipped his head around to see his father, looking terrified, running toward him.

"SON, GET OUT OF THERE NOW! CLARK!"

Clark didn't have time to move as the bull charged straight at him. Its horns were pointed straight at him and its hard, powerful head was ready to knock the breath out of his lungs.

Next thing Clark knew, one horn pierced onto his chest and he was flying through the air_. _

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**  
><em>

**So what do you think? I'm not good at action scenes, but we'll see how we do. **_  
><em>


	2. Chapter 2

**Last chapter of this story. I've got lots of ideas for little Clark, and maybe someday I'll put them all together in one big story. I dunno, its very disorganized_. _Thanks for all the reviews! **

_Previously: The bull struck him in the chest and he was flying through the air…_

Clark landed with a thud on the ground. He lay there dazed for a second before bursting out crying. Before he knew it, he felt his father lift him up into his arms, hugging him tightly.

"Clark, son, are you all right? Are you hurt?" Jonathan asked hurriedly as he checked around Clark's body, looking for anything; a bruise, cut, _something_. He noticed the tear in his little shirt and gently moved the torn cloth to look where he'd sworn he'd saw the horn hit his toddler son.

All there was a bruise, black and blue but seeming to be several days old. He glanced at Clark, who had stopped crying and was sniffling into Jonathan's chest, gripping his shirt tightly with his fists. His eyes were scared.

Jonathan let out a sigh of relief, rubbing Clark's back as he began walking toward the house. He'd talk about this later with Clark, but right now he needed a meal and a nap. He braced himself as Martha came running out the house, looking worried. He decided to wait until later to tell her what the bull really did to Clark. Actually, he'd put it off as long as possible; Martha would be in hysterics.

"Jonathan, how did Clark-" she stopped as she saw Clark's tear strained cheeks and his frightened posture. "What happened?"

"Clark here decided to have some fun with the bull."

"_What?_" Martha exclaimed in alarm, taking Clark from Jonathan and began checking him over. "Clark Kent, did I not tell you that you are NOT allowed to be in the bull pen?"

"I strong. Show Mommy and Daddy that I can do big chores like Daddy to help farm and stuffs." Clark said meekly, burying his head into Martha's blouse and started crying again. "Didn't want to make Daddy and Mommy mad! I sorry! I good boy!" Martha stroked his hair softly and sighed at her husband.

"We'll discuss his disobedience later," Jonathan said since she just wanted to make sure Clark was all right. And he seemed to be, other than the fact that he winced frequently as they made their way to the house. "Martha, there's a bruise where his shirt is ripped."

She nodded and once they reached the house, she placed Clark on the couch and took off the remains of his shirt. Seeing the bruise, she bit her lip. "Jonathan, this is the first time I've _ever _seen a bruise or scratch on Clark. And yet he trips and hits walls, even, when he's running around."

Jonathan studied the bruise. Was it his imagination, or did the bruise look just a little less nasty than it had 5 minutes ago? That aside, it looked suspiciously like the shape of a bull horn would make. Jonathan would know, he'd gotten bruised by that bull more times he could count. And as the incident replayed in his head, with Clark being tossed into the air and over the fence, it made sense. If Clark had been any normal child, the horn might've gone right through the little body.

He swallowed hard. Instead, it seemed Clark's skin seemed to be impenetrable. And that was good, right? Other than the fact that if Clark were to…

_Stop it_, he chastised himself. _Clark's not gonna turn into one of those people. Not while we're here with him. _

"So you think, along with his strength and speed, he's invulnerable?" Martha looked both relieved and worried. "At least we won't have to worry about him getting seriously hurt now."

"But it means we have to be careful about that, too. Clark can't stop himself from not getting hurt when any other person should, unless he's doing something dangerous himself." Jonathan said harshly.

They both glanced at Clark who was asleep on the couch, still clutching his sippy cup of milk with his mouth hanging open.

"But he'd grow to hate us if we kept him on lockdown." Martha said.

"You and I both know we don't have the heart to keep Clark inside. Clark's already got a handle on his speed and strength. And the invulnerability isn't something you can practice. So, maybe we should just do what we've been planning to do. Taking it one step at a time." Jonathan said calmly to his wife.

"I don't want to punish him. He's already feeling awful about it." Martha sighed quietly.

"I don't want to either, but Clark knew he was ignoring our warnings that it was dangerous. I'm not talking about a severe punishment, just enough for him to get the picture." Jonathan mused.

"We could take away his favorite truck until tomorrow morning." Martha suggested.

"Mommy? Daddy?" a voice asked. The parents turned to see their son sitting up on the couch and looking very worried. "You mad?"

"No, not really, sweetie, just very concerned about you," Martha assured her son, lifting him up from the couch and kissing his forehead. "You scared Daddy, Clark."

Tears welled in his blue-green eyes. "Didn't mean to, Mommy."

"We know, Clark, but you also disobeyed us. We told you numerous times not to play with the bull. It's not meant to be messed around with. You're very lucky, Clark. If that bull had managed to keep you inside that pen, he might've given you more bruises." Jonathan said sternly. "And because of your misbehavior, we're taking away your truck until tomorrow, and you don't get as much dessert tonight."

Clark nodded solemnly. Seeing his son's distress, he took his son from Martha and looked at him square in the eyes. "Clark, it would hurt us too if something happened to you. We love you very much and we don't want to see you get hurt, and we don't like to punish you."

Clark tucked his head under his father's chin. "Loves you too, Daddy. I won't ever ever _ever _do something bad again."

"I'm not so sure about that," Jonathan said under his breath, but he was smiling. Martha rolled her eyes.

"Clark, do you want some lunch? I made some tomato soup and there's grilled cheese from last night." Martha said to the toddler.

"Eat," Clark agreed, and then paused.

"Mommy, Daddy, did I prove that I big boy yet?"

**Clark just does not give up xD. All right, I'm gone. Next story of baby!clark is called "Hide and Go Seek!". And in my opinion, is the most adorable thing I have ever written.(I have an entire page filled with Baby!Clark ideas. Its addicting.)  
><strong>


End file.
